paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount's Musical Theater
Paramount's Musical Theater is a 4-D film/simulator ride at Universal Studios theme parks, which it includes Hollywood and Florida. The new attraction is themed around characters featured in films from Paramount Animation and features the use of projection mapping and 3-D HD digital animation. In this attraction, Friendly, as a conductor, is searching for his baton as he is about to conduct the music for his orchestra, while Crawler, Liger, and Ratty tried to take his role. Friendly accidentally found the magic wand, mistaking it as his baton, which cause to unleash the magic to make all the instruments come alive, making into chaos, and scatter everywhere throughout five worlds of Paramount animated films (Charlotte's Web, The Flamingo Prince, The Wanderer, Edwin & Triston, and Princess and Prince Adventures). So it's up to Friendly (along with the guests) to head off for a ride around these worlds to capture all the instruments before Crawler, Liger, and Ratty does. Background Coming soon! Experience Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through a small-scale replica of the theatre. The line wound through a recreation of the Paramount Theatre lobby past glass display cases containing actual posters of various Paramount Animation films. Various television monitors display clips from Paramount Animation movies. The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering the pre-show room. Coming soon! Pre-show First, the guests enter the theater's lobby. Once they are lined up inside, Friendly, Sammy and Sally opening the door and welcomes the guests to Paramount's Musical Theater. As Friendly tells them that they doing his orchestra, Lance and Alissa Woodard from Twin, Duo, and Two thought it supposed to be "The Lance and Alissa Show". But, Kevin from Candy Quest interrupt that it's "The Kevin's Candy Quest Show". Beside Friendly, Lance, Alissa and Kevin on the right screen, Karissa from Virtual Journey and Cricky from Red-Haired Flame also appears on the left screen. But, Friendly want it to be his own orchestra with other Paramount musical films, much to their's dismay. Friendly told the guests that if he taking too long for his orchestra, someone will performing for the while. Sally hoping that no one will take over his orchestra and turns into chaos, Lance, Alissa, and Kevin are leaving due to that. Karissa and Cricky was going with them, but tell them only for musical report, so they later left. Friendly tells the guests to get ready for the orchestra. When Friendly, Sammy and Sally left, Crawler, Liger and Ratty have plan to take over Friendly's duty. Main show As Sammy and Sally raises the curtains to reveal the stage, all the instruments unpack, Friendly forgot his baton for his orchestra. Friendly hires Crawler, Liger and Ratty to stall the audience to performing, while they plan to take over his role and hiding his baton. When Crawler, Liger and Ratty going to start the orchestra, Friendly accidentally found the magic wand, mistaking it as his baton. When Friendly accidentally unleash the magic, the instruments come alive, but they making a lot of chaos. After the instruments scatter and making into the portal, Friendly must capture all the instruments and find the magic wand while Crawler, Liger and Ratty trying to get the magic wand. Around the show, Friendly, Crawler, Liger and Ratty travels through musical numbers from Charlotte's Web, The Flamingo Prince, The Wanderer, Edwin & Triston, and Princess and Prince Adventures. In final Princess and Prince Adventures number, Friendly finally captured all the instruments and retrieves Sally's wand but unfortunately, the wand gets knocked away by Crawler, Liger and Ratty, Friendly, along with Crawler, Liger and Ratty, jumps after it, returning to the musical maelstrom that they had left earlier. When Friendly got the magic wand and uses its powers to restore order. Crawler, Liger and Ratty then gives the baton to Friendly and throw the magic wand into tuba, where it knocked Crawler, Liger and Ratty into it and then shot them from the stage and into the theater's wall. Post-show Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Worlds * Charlotte's Web * The Flamingo Prince * The Wanderer * Edwin & Triston * Princess and Prince Adventures Songs * Chin Up! * Finding My Way There * I Can Believe My Life * Two of Those Pets * My Love Ever Category:Theme park attractions